elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jagged Crown (Quest)
The Jagged Crown is a quest available in . This quest is for both the Stormcloaks and Imperial Legion questlines in . The quest is given to the Dragonborn as their first task after joining their chosen faction. Returning to Windhelm or Solitude, the assigning officer directs them to Korvanjund to retrieve the legendary Jagged Crown. Background I've decided to I should talk to to get my first assignment. Objectives #Talk to #Meet outside of Korvanjund #Retrieve the Jagged Crown #Follow #Find a way past the ambush #Follow #Open the Hall of Stories door #Follow #Find a way to open the gate #Defeat the Draugr #Defeat the enemy soldiers #Deliver the crown to #Get new orders Walkthrough The quest is completed in both the Imperial Legion and Stormcloak paths of the Civil War questline in which both factions are attempting to recover the crown. The people with which the Dragonborn completed the quest depends on the faction they are aligned with but the quest for the most part is identical for both sides. Stormcloaks Upon returning from the previous quest, Ulfric and Galmar will be in conversation. Ulfric: "Tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend. We don't even know it exists!" Galmar: "The Jarls are upset. They don't all support you." Ulfric: "Damn the Jarls." Galmar: "They demand the Moot." Ulfric: "And damn the Moot! We should risk letting those milkdrinkers put Torygg's woman on the throne? She'll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate." Galmar: "All the more reason then. The crown would legitimize your claim." Ulfric: "A crown doesn't make a king." Galmar: "No, but this one..." Ulfric: "If it even exists." Galmar: "It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it. The Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before jarls and moots. Back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be." Ulfric: "You're certain you've found it?" Galmar: "When have I ever been false with you?" Ulfric: "Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?" Galmar: "It'll be there. You'll see." Galmar will next instruct the Dragonborn to head to Korvanjund to retrieve the crown. Upon arrival at Korvanjund, a small group of Stormcloak soldiers led by Galmar Stone-Fist and Ralof (if followed through Helgen) is met. Inside is a waiting squad of Imperial Legionnaires. Imperial Legion Upon returning from the previous quest, Legate Rikke and General Tullius will be in conversation. Tullius: "Tell me again, why I'm wasting men chasing after a fairy tale." Rikke: "If Ulfric gets his hand on that crown, it won't be a fairy tale. It'll be a problem." Tullius: "Don't you Nords put any stock in your own traditions? I thought the Moot chose the king. We're backing Elisif. When the Moot meets, they'll do the sensible thing." Rikke: "Not everyone's agreed to the Moot. You've been here long enough to know that Nords aren't always sensible. We follow our hearts." Tullius: "So what - Ulfric gets this crown and then suddenly he's High King?" Rikke: "No, it's not as simple as that, but the Jagged Crown would be a potent symbol for his cause to rally around. But, if we found it first..." Tullius: "And we gave it to Elisif?" Rikke: "In the absence of the Moot, it would further legitimize her claim." Tullius: "Perhaps... I'm entrusting you with what resources I can spare. But I'm warning you, if this turns out to be a waste of time and men..." Rikke: "It won't be a waste." Tullius: "Make sure you take the Auxiliary here. You can send him/her back when you get there and find nothing but old bones and cobwebs." Rikke: "The Stonefist's no fool. He's found the Crown. But we'll get to it first." Legate Rikke will then instruct the Dragonborn to head to Korvanjund and retrieve the crown. Upon arrival at Korvanjund, there is a small group of Imperial soldiers led by Legate Rikke and Hadvar (if followed through Helgen). There are Stormcloaks that need to be defeated before entering the tomb. Korvanjund After entering the door to Korvanjund Temple, there are battles to be fought. Once proceeding through a large room to the north is completed, there is another room with two levels. Besides a path north on the ground floor, following the upper around the room counter-clockwise leads to another passage north. As part of the Stormcloaks, it is possible to snipe the waiting Imperials in the next room from above, and vice versa. Across that room to the north, the path leads down to a middle level. Then it turns left (west), then left again (north). Immediately to the left are steps leading down to the left (north) to the bottom level. On the east side of the room are steps leading up to an empty chest with Jornibret's Last Dance to the left and a skeletal corpse. Back up on the second level, a circular opening leads west to a room with many urns and several corpses, including one of a draugr. In the southwest corner is a doorway that leads to a passage that winds south and west until it gets to a door to Kovanjund Halls. Beyond the door is a room with steps up at the north end and several more corpses, including draugr. At the top of the steps, the path turns left, then left again, leading to a doorway to the west. Beyond that, the path turns right (north) and leads to a T intersection to the left (west). The west path goes through a swinging axe trap. On the other side is a chest with random loot and a lever that disables the trap. Back at the intersection, continuing north leads to a stone door with concentric, rotatable rings, similar to the one in Bleak Falls Barrow (also known as a dragon claw or puzzle door). The door requires the use of the Ebony Dragon Claw, found on the ground in front of doorway, lying next to a dead soldier. The code for the door is on the palm of the Ebony claw (this applies to all dragon claws). The code for the Korvanjund door is fox, moth, dragon (from outer ring to inner). Through the door to the north, the path is blocked by debris. Another path leads left (west) to a large room with a barred doorway to the west. A passageway to the right (north) turns left (west), then left again (south), winding up steps to a second level of the same room. There is an altar against the west wall that has a dagger on it. If it is removed, a passageway opens up that leads to another stone doorway that can be opened by pulling on a chain to its right. Inside is a booby-trapped chest with leveled loot. A lever next to the southern wall will close and reopen the stone door. At the southern end, the path continues left (east) across two short walkways to a chest. Right after stepping off the wooden walkway, to the left (north), there is a handle on the wall (located by a burial urn). Pulling this will unlock the barred doorway. Also, when the door opens several draugr will appear in the room. Once they are defeated, the path to the west leads to Korvanjund Crypt. The path leads west, then south, then east, then opens up to a room with a leveled draugr sitting on a throne. Behind the throne to the left side are two bowls on ledges containing hidden loot. Interacting with the draugr will wake it, turning it hostile. Sneaking and then attacking it will make it much easier to defeat. This draugr will raise three other leveled draugr. After defeating them, the Jagged Crown can be looted from the dethroned draugr. Note that this item is not obtainable after the quest is finished. After retrieving the crown, to the south of the draugr's throne is a word wall for the "Slow Time" shout. Next to the Word Wall, against the eastern wall, a short log ramp leads up to a series of passages that eventually lead to a door back to Korvanjund Temple. From there, it is possible to exit back to Skyrim. Switching sides (optional) While the Jagged Crown is in the possession of the Dragonborn, they can also decide to travel to the capital city of the opposition to hand over the crown to either General Tullius in Solitude or Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm. The leader of the opposing faction will accept the crown and unceremoniously recognize the Dragonborn as a member of their faction. From there on, the Dragonborn will fight the Civil War for their new allies. However, with this method, the Dragonborn is not given a set of armor, as they were never fully initiated, so one will have to acquire the faction's gear through other means. Journal Bugs de:Die Zackenkrone es:La corona dentada (Misión) ru:Зубчатая корона Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests